goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Swan Princess (2000 Live Action Film)
Name: The Swan Princess Directed by: Stephen Herek Written by: John Stockwell Based on the Book by: Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky Produced by: Deborah Aal Dylan Sellers Executive Producers: Jeffrey Chernov Steven Reuther Ben Stiller Associate Producer: Mike Ockrent Co-Producer: Maryann Garger Director of Photography: Peter Andrews Production Designer: Mayne Berke Edited by: Bud S. Smith Music Composed and Conducted by: James Horner Art Director: Gary Kosko Set Decorator: Casey Hallenbeck Costume Designer: Luis M. Sequeira Casting by: Karen Margiotta Karen Margiotta Canadian Casting by Ross Clydesdale Juli-Ann Kay Studio: Pixar Animation Studio Production Companies: Bel-Air Entertainment Red Hour Films Release: Columbia Pictures Aired: October 13, 2000 Length: 92 minutes Budget: $66 thousand Box Office: $16,000 Pixar Movie Number: 502 The theme song "Far Longer than Forever" is performed by Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne. Plot The evil sorcerer Rothbart is planning to take King William's kingdom for himself by mastering a type of dark magic known as The Forbidden Arts. Before he can strike, Rothbart is arrested. Despite calls for his death, King William spares Rothbart's life and banishes him forever. A hateful Rothbart swears revenge on King William and tells him that he will one day get his power back and take everything William owns and loves. King William and his friend, Queen Uberta make their children, Odette and Derek, meet every summer, hoping that they will fall in love and marry, uniting their two kingdoms. When they meet for the first time, the royal children take an immediate dislike towards each other, but as the years pass they gradually fall in love. In the present time, Derek only expresses love for Odette's beauty, and she and her father leave disappointed. On their journey home, they are ambushed by the vengeful Rothbart, who transforms into a "Great Animal" with his new powers, kidnapping Odette and fatally injuring William. Derek arrives on the scene and William tells him about the Great Animal ("It's not what it seems"), and that Odette is gone. After searching and finding no sign of Odette, the entire kingdom assumes that she is dead. Uberta encourages her son to find another princess, but Derek is determined to find Odette, believing that she is still alive. Derek and his best friend Bromley (Joel McKinnon Miller) practice hunting every day in preparation to face the Great Animal, with help from Uberta's valet, Lord Rogers. Elsewhere, Rothbart is keeping Odette captive at Swan Lake. He has cast a powerful spell that turns Odette into a swan during the day. At night, she can become human temporarily if she is on the lake when the moonlight touches it. Every night, Rothbart asks Odette to marry him so he can rule William's kingdom legally, but she refuses, then the moonlight leaves the lake, and she turns back into a swan. During her captivity, she befriends a turtle named Speed, a French frog named JeanBob, who claims to be a prince, and an Irish puffin named Puffin. Puffin and Odette (in her swan form) fly together to find Derek. By chance, they stumble upon Derek in the woods as he is searching for the Great Animal. Derek mistakes Odette for the Great Animal (having deduced that the creature is a shapeshifter), and tries to kill her. The ensuing chase leads Derek to Swan Lake, where he witnesses Odette's change from swan to human when the moon rises. The two share a loving reunion, and Odette tells Derek that the spell can only be broken by a vow of everlasting love. Derek invites Odette to the ball at the castle the following night, hoping to declare to the world of his love for her. Derek leaves just as Rothbart arrives and doesn't know the enchanter heard the whole conversation. Rothbart tells Odette that she will never make it to the ball, for there will be "no moon" on that night, much to her dismay and sorrow. Fearing that Derek's vow would ruin his plans, Rothbart decides to transform his cheerful hag sidekick, Bridget, to the point that she appears to be Odette, ensuring that if Derek made the vow to her as the wrong woman, Odette will die. On the night of the ball, Rothbart imprisons Odette (in swan form) in the dungeon of his castle, along with Bromley, whom he had found in the woods the other night. Bridget, in the form of human Odette, arrives at the ball where she dances with Derek, who is unaware of her true identity. At Swan Lake, Puffin, Speed and JeanBob manage to free Odette from the dungeon through a duel with two hungry alligators and she flies to the castle, but is too late. Derek makes the vow of everlasting love to the wrong girl and Rothbart bursts in, revealing to Derek the fake's true form. Realizing his mistake, Derek races after Odette back to Swan Lake, where she finally transforms back into her human form. As Derek holds a dying Odette in his arms, she tells him she loves him before succumbing. A furious Derek confronts Rothbart, demanding him to undo the spell. Rothbart transforms into the Great Animal, and a battle ensues with Rothbart overpowering Derek. Odette's animal friends return Derek's bow to him, and Bromley, who has also escaped the dungeon, provides Derek with a single arrow. Derek catches and fires the arrow into the Great Animal's heart, killing him. A heart-broken Derek confesses his love to Odette, and she revives; the spell on her is broken. Derek and Odette get married and they, Uberta, King William's servants, Bromley, and the animals move into Rothbart's former castle. Meanwhile, Bridget redeems herself and falls in love with Uberta's assistant, Chamberlain (James Arrington), Puffin becomes the general of an army of swans, Jean-Bob, thanks to Odette's kiss, turns into a prince and sees a human, thanks to a person and thinks he's his reflection, and Odette and Derek decide to live happily ever after. Cast *Gwyneth Paltrow as Princess Odette **Sara Paxton as Princess Odette (singing voice) **Liliana Mumy as Young Princess Odette (voice) *Ben Stiller as Prince Derek **Ben Bookbinder as Young Prince Derek *Geoffrey Holder as Lord Rothbart **Lex de Azevedo as Lord Rothbart (singing voice) *Jennifer Saunders as Queen Uberta **Keegan Michael Key as Chamberlain **Val Bettin as Chamberlain (singing voice) *John Cleese as Jean-Bob **David Zippel as Jean-Bob (singing voice) *Joel McHale as Speed **Ricky Martin as Speed (singing voice) *Jeffrey Tambor as Puffin *Alec Baldwin as King William *Jim Meskimen as Lord Rogers *Jon Hamm as Bromley *Emma Watson as Bridget *Anthony Hopkins as the Narrator Home Media *''The Swan Princess'' is released on video and DVD February 20, 2001. Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 *1.33:1 International Info *Canada: October 13, 2000 / January 30, 2001 (Canadian French DVD) *USA: October 13, 2000 / February 20, 2001 (DVD) *Brazil: October 13, 2000 / February 20, 2001 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) *Mexico: October 16, 2000 / February 20, 2001 (Spanish-Latin American DVD) *Germany: October 20, 2000 / February 6, 2001 (German DVD) *Australia: October 27, 2000 / May 1, 2001 (Australian DVD) *South Africa, Madagascar, New Zealand, UK & France: October 30, 2000 / April 3, 2001 (UK DVD) / March 27, 2001 (French DVD) *Belgium, Czech Republic, Finland, Greece, Hungary, Israel, Japan & South Korea: October 30, 2000 / May 1, 2001 (Flemish and Finnish DVDs) / June 5, 2001 (Czech and Greek DVDs) / July 3, 2001 (Hungarian DVD) / August 3, 2001 (Hebrew DVD) / March 30, 2001 (Japanese DVD) / April 6, 2001 (Korean DVD) *Argentina, Chile, Guatemala, Peru & Venezuela: November 3, 2000 / March 27, 2001 (Argentinian DVD) / April 2, 2001 (Chilean & Venezuelan DVDs) *Italy: November 3, 2001 / April 24, 2001 (Italian DVD) *Singapore & Switzerland: November 10, 2000 / June 5, 2001 (French, German and Italian speaking religion DVDs) *Georgia, Iceland, Indonesia, Latvia & Lithuania: November 15, 2000 / April 24, 2001 (Georgian DVD) / April 17, 2001 (Icelandic DVD) / April 30, 2001 (Latvian and Lithuanian DVDs) / May 7, 2001 (Indonesian DVD) *Azerbaijan, Bulgaria, Colombia, Denmark & Estonia: November 17, 2000 / June 5, 2001 (Azerbaijani DVD) / July 3, 2001 (Bulgarian & Estonian DVDs) / May 15, 2001 (Colombian & Danish DVDs) *Spain: November 17, 2000 / May 1, 2001 (Spanish-Castilian DVD) *Netherlands: November 20, 2000 / April 10, 2001 (Dutch DVD) *Norway, Poland, Romania, Russia & Sweden: November 22, 2000 / May 8, 2001 (Norwegian DVD) / May 22, 2001 (Polish DVD) / June 12, 2001 (Romanian and Russian DVDs) / July 3, 2001 (Swedish DVD) *Hong Kong, Slovakia, Slovenia & Taiwan: November 29, 2000 / May 29, 2001 (Cantonese and Taiwanese Mandarin DVDs) / June 5, 2001 (Slovak DVD) / August 10, 2001 (Slovenian DVD) *Thailand & Turkey: December 1, 2000 / June 5, 2001 (Thai DVD) / May 28, 2001 (Turkish DVD) *Egypt, Malaysia, Qatar & Ukraine: December 3, 2000 / June 4, 2001 (two Arabic versions on DVD) / June 25, 2001 (Malay DVD) / July 2, 2001 (Ukrainian DVD) DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection #Logos and Prologue (0:00:00-0:03:00) #''This is My Idea'' (0:03:00-0:10:15) #Derek Loses His Queen (0:10:15-0:12:45) #The Great Animal Attacks (0:12:45-0:15:30) #Odette's Reflection (0:15:30-0:17:30) #''Practice, Practice, Practice'' (0:17:30-0:22:15) #Catch and Fire (0:22:15-0:24:15) #Jean-Bob & Speed (0:24:15-0:27:04) #''Far Longer Than Forever'' (0:27:04-0:29:30) #Lieutenant Puffin Shows Up (0:29:30-0:31:30) #Was Derek a Knight? (0:31:30-0:35:30) #''Have No Fear'' (0:35:30-0:39:58) #Mystery Solved (0:39:58-0:40:54) #Hunting the Great Animal (0:40:54-0:43:30) #This One's for Odette (0:43:30-0:46:17) #Odette Has Been Spotted! (0:46:17-0:50:17) #''No More Mr. Nice Guy'' (0:50:17-0:53:17) #Bromley Joins the Party (0:53:17-0:57:50) #The Princess Parade (0:57:50-1:00:50) #Entrance in Fashion (1:00:50-1:02:30) #Odette's Great Escape (1:02:30-1:06:00) #Everlasting Vows of Love (1:06:00-1:08:12) #''Nothing is What it Seems'' (1:08:12-1:10:12) #Everlasting Death (1:10:12-1:12:12) #Rothbart vs. Derek (1:12:12-1:15:12) #Rothbart's Funeral (1:15:12-1:19:12) #The Royal Wedding (1:19:12-1:23:00) #Happily Ever After (1:23:00-1:32:00) *Audio Set-Up **English 5.1 Dolby Digital (2-Channel) **English 2.0 Dolby Surround **Français/French (Doublé au Québec) **Español/Spanish **Português/Portuguese **Deutsch/German *Subtitles **English **French **German **Portuguese **Spanish **Japanese **Korean **Thai *Special Features **Commentary with Stephen Herek and John Stockwell **Commentary with Ben Stiller and Stuart Cornfeld **Previews **Production Notes **Cast **Trivia Game Quotes *The Swan Princess/Quotes Language Dubs *The Swan Princess/Language Dubs Other Languages *The Swan Princess/Other Languages Previews Coming Soon to Home Video *The Trumpet of the Swan Trailer *Red Planet Video and DVD Trailer (March 27) Now Available on Home Video *The Watcher (Now Playing in Theaters) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad VHS and DVD TV Spot (Buy it Now) *Stuart Little on Video and DVD TV Spot Category:List of Pixar movies Category:2000 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films